<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>vice by Yetitrash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989000">vice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yetitrash/pseuds/Yetitrash'>Yetitrash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Internalized Homophobia, M/M, homophobia is a common theme throughout, precanon, they fuck but nothing explicit bc im a coward...for this acc at least</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:29:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yetitrash/pseuds/Yetitrash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gueldre Poizot has many vices but only one has a sharp tongue and drives him mad.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Revchi Salik/Gueldre Poizot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. raise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Ever since he was young Gueldre found he had a thing for long hair. It was pretty and being a noble it was only natural for him to appreciate the finer things. But he came to realize hair wasn't the only thing he had a taste for.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He was eleven when he realized he had no interest in women. Which was difficult considering his environment. His family, like a lot of the royals, were obsessed over their image. They were devout and prided themselves as such. He was told it was wrong, that <em>he </em>was wrong. Not that he'd told anybody. Bad enough he was tall and stout, no one needed to know he was gay.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He had his first kiss at eighteen with a man far too old for him but he was sick of waiting. In the moment it had been good enough for him but looking back on it nothing about the kiss or the events leading up to and following it felt right. Ultimately it didn't matter because Gueldre was only using him anyway. It was easy to use people, maybe too easy, but when he started to get what he wanted it only got easier.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>With his magic gathering secrets was simple and using that information he gathered he soon blackmailed his way into becoming a Magic Knight. It had become a second nature to him and once he'd made it to Captain of the Purple Orcas he'd made himself comfortable.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>He lived as he was fated to for all these years, how it was fated from the beginning; invisible. He found comfort in the knowledge that he knew everyone else's business but no one knew his. His invisibility made him untouchable, unknowable.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>That all seemed to change when <em>he </em>showed up. Sharp features and a sharper tongue, as slippery and conniving as a viper, with long silky black hair. A damning combination for Gueldre on its own then add the fact he was to join the Purple Orcas? He didn't stand a chance in hell.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Revchi Salik, a chain magic user, an admitted former thief. None of that <em>really </em>mattered, not when Gueldre found himself very distracted with that pretty face and damned hair of his. Revchi was the ultimate temptation and perfect shiny new toy for Gueldre if he played his cards right.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>-</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Come in. And shut the door."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Yes, Captain."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>It had taken roughly two weeks for Gueldre to break and invite Revchi into his office for a...job opportunity. The days leading up to this were nothing but torture. Revchi was terrible to work with as most of the other squad members hated him but he got missions done. He was good at what he did he just couldn't help but get under people's skin. Revchi Salik was pompous and frequently late. He did things on his own terms.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>And Gueldre couldn't get the bastard out of his head. All his snide comments and bad habits didn't seem to matter when the more imaginative parts of Gueldre's mind got to thinking about that pretty face and lanky body of his, specifically in more compromising positions. The curl of the older man's lips when he wore that terrible smirk seemed to be seared into his brain. The way his hands looked as he pulled his chains taut kept him awake most nights.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>One might be satisfied with just these fantasies alone, and in the past he had been, had it not been for the fact Revchi made it very clear that he'd do <em>anything </em>for money. In his tormenting his fellow Orcas he had made the offhand comment about previous lovers if only to make the more religious Orcas uncomfortable. He confessed his one true lover was the yul and it didn't matter who or what handed it over. They called him disgusting but Sir Revchi honestly didn't care. If anything had been Gueldre's breaking point that was it.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>So Gueldre thought of a plan to get what he wanted. A simple arrangement; a promotion for some extra curricular activities along with his silence. What was a little extortion between coworkers? Not like Gueldre hadn't used this exact scheme before.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>While this sort of thing always came at the risk of having his...appetites exposed Revchi was the perfect candidate. He was a liar, a thief, and hated by the others. If he'd tried to expose him the rest of the Orcas would be more inclined to believe he was simply making up more stories than believe the truth.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Glad you could make it." Gueldre started as Revchi finished closing the door.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Of course, Captain."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>It was strange for Revchi to be so formal and yet maintain that aire of arrogance. The older man was always this cocky but something seemed...off as a silence grew between them.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"What?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"I don't know, you tell me." Revchi quirked a brow with a smirk, "why does it feel like this is some sort of barter deal? Are you going to offer me a job in exchange for sexual favors, Captain?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Gueldre scowled; was he truly that transparent? He decided his actions would speak louder as he pushed his chair away from his desk. Revchi had wit, he should be able to come to the conclusion he was correct with the way Gueldre spread his legs to the empty space created there for the long haired man. "You locked the door when you closed it, correct?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>The older man blinked back a few times then laughed heartily. "So I was right." Revchi looked to the door then back to the Captain. "What's the job and how much?"</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Not an outright refusal and he didn't run off, but Gueldre supposed that was more likely to happen when it came to the finer details. Regardless, this was a promising start. "Vice captain position, 20% pay raise."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>"Ha!" Revchi leaned forward onto the desk with his hands propping him up, long hair falling into his face. "50% is the lowest I'll go."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Perhaps Revchi knew just how desperate he had made him these past two weeks as he stood back up to his full height and brushed the hair out of his face. Revchi looked down at him with that smug look on his face, the look of a man who knew he had the upper hand here. The man was toying with him.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Had his pay been that of what was suggested to be a Magic Knight's the extra 30% might've wounded Gueldre, but that was the beauty of being stingy. "If your work is satisfactory then...50% pay raise."</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Looking back with a smirk Revchi cast a spell onto the door and locked it with his chains before sidling his way behind the desk. Revchi met Gueldre's eyes with a piercing gaze as he fell to his knees in front of him. "I'm so good you'll want to pay me double." His voice was dripping with confidence.</p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Gueldre leaned back in his chair as he grinned down at the other man with a laugh. "Yeah, we'll see."</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. shame</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Have you no shame?"</p>
<p>"Sorry, shame costs extra."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>He was, in fact, quite good.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Good enough Gueldre might <em>have</em> to pay him double had he ever admitted just how good.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>The days after their initial agreement went as though nothing even happened then when the time came for Gueldre announce to the rest of Orcas they had a new vice captain...well, the squad didn't take it very well.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Amazing how a few words could make a room full of noble men start throwing tantrums like children. Just the mere suggestion of them having a second in command had all of them yelling. All except for Revchi of course, who stood tall with his chest puffed out and devilish grin planted on his face in his new robes. He stood there in the midst of the chaos like a proud peacock and only cast Gueldre a sideways glance with that terrible smirk.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Had it not been for the image he needed to maintain Gueldre might have smiled back.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>When the volume of the room died down Gueldre explained his choice. He acknowledged their disdain but said it all came down to strength and that if they had a problem that they should work on becoming better. He presented them with a challenge and conveniently left out the specifics of Sir Revchi's resume.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>They, begrudgingly, seemed satisfied with that answer as they dispersed, leaving the captain and vice captain alone.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"A word? In my office."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Yes, Captain."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>-</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Have you no shame?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Sorry, shame costs extra."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>The blond rolled his eyes as he closed the door behind them. It seemed Revchi's giant ego was just part of his charm and if Gueldre wanted it to go away his wallet would have to bleed a little more.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Is this about my attitude? A shame to be fired so quickly over something so trivial."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>When Gueldre walked behind his desk Revchi followed, leaning against the hard wood and staring up at his superior.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Or is this another chance to prove my 'strengths' that made me Vice Captain?" Revchi grinned wickedly as he traced the clasp of his new robes. "I rather liked the bit about 'direct communication skills'. Was that true or just a clever way of complimenting my expert lip service? Or is this to discuss my <em>new</em> pay raise since I had you com-"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>In a moment Gueldre was in his space, body against his and tipping his chin up forcefully with a partially gloved hand. "Do you ever stop talking?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Even with all nearly two meters of this goliath of a man staring down at him Revchi didn't flinch. The hand that was fiddling with his robes reached up to Gueldre's face to now trace the edge of his mask. "Do you ever take this off?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Gueldre swatted his hand away as soon as those slender fingers threatened to pry the mask off his face. The hold on Revchi's jaw tightened slightly as he pressed him further into the desk. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Still the shorter man didn't retreat, only slid his hands up Gueldre's arm until they reached the hand gripping his face. "Touchy subject, I see, but no matter, mask or no mask I can still-"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Gueldre pressed his thumb to Revchi's lips. Clearly, he really <em>didn't </em>ever stop talking, the man had no filter.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>With a smirk Revchi tilted his head and opened his mouth, sucking the digit in and curling his tongue around it.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Gueldre was stunned enough to loosen his grip which seemed to be just enough for Revchi to adjust the large hand against his face. "Like I was saying," Revchi nearly purred behind Gueldre's index and middle fingers, "I can still show you just how truly shameless I can be." With a slight part of his lips Revchi let one finger into his mouth again, eyes cast up through his dark lashes as his cheeks hollowed around it.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Gueldre yanked his hand away with a scoff. "You're disgusting."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Revchi gave Gueldre's face a once over, perhaps noticing the faint flush of his cheeks that peeked out from under his mask. "And you're hard."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Enough.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>With a single shove Gueldre pushed Revchi down onto the desk, one hand pressed into his chest to hold him down while the other grabbed one of the leather straps at his thigh. Revchi, of course, just laughed breathlessly as Gueldre picked him up to set him on the desk proper.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"My, my, so impatient!" The older man turned his face away to give Gueldre space as he came in close. The metal bridge of the mask's nosepiece slightly dug into Revchi's neck and made him groan. "But really, if you're going to be doing that can the mask come off?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Gueldre didn't respond, only let his teeth graze Revchi's neck while his fingers got lost in his long black hair.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>*knock knock*</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Gueldre pulled away with an annoyed look on his face. "Don't move, don't say a word."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>In an instant Revchi seemed to disappear. He found it somewhat disorienting watching his own legs vanish while Gueldre paid it no mind, but he supposed that was something the captain was probably used to.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>After making sure his hair was still slicked back Gueldre sat in the chair behind the desk. "It's open."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>With Revchi still laying on the desk he was able to see Gaston open the door and start to walk inside.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"That's far enough, I have work to do so make it quick."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>'<em>Didn't know I was considered work.</em>' Making sure to not disturb anything on the desk Revchi moved to lean back onto his elbows as he witnessed this exchange.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Ah, yes," Gaston began, "just reporting in from my rounds."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Gueldre looked at him expectantly for a moment. "...and?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"And everything is in order."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>That look of annoyance was back, "and you felt the need to bother me about this because...?" After a pause he sighed. "Or is this about your new Vice Captain?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>The older man sat up fully then, leaning on his palms while Gueldre looked at Gaston but through Revchi, not that either of the other two men knew.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Me and the others just don't understand," Gaston started, "he's only been here two weeks and-"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"-and he's done more than you have, Gaston."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Revchi's brows shot up. Was Gueldre Poizot really defending him? He'd be shocked if he wasn't convinced he was only doing it so Revchi wouldn't cause a scene.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Gueldre took Gaston's stunned silence as a sign to continue. "As I said, if you don't like my decision then prove me wrong."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Revchi didn't bother turning to look at Gaston's reaction; he kept his eyes glued to Gueldre. That rogue curl bounced away as he tilted his head in boredom while listening to Gaston's excuses. Revchi glanced down with a smirk.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Watching Gueldre's face Revchi slowly pressed the tip of his boot to the captain's wide stomach. He saw the man jump ever so slightly but he maintained his focus as Gaston went on.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Carefully Revchi slid his foot down to the larger man's groin where his arousal was still visible, luckily hidden from Gaston because of the desk.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Gueldre adjusted his mask with a huff and glared in the direction he could only guess where Revchi was. "You need to <em>stop </em>worrying, Gaston." Revchi of course knew that "stop" was directed at him but he ignored it as he dug his heel in a little more.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>The blond cleared his throat loudly, adjusting in his chair and attempting to inconspicuously swat the foot away under the desk. "And frankly if you don't <em>stop </em>then maybe you should just <em>leave.</em>"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Once again the words were for Revchi but they struck a fear in Gaston that got him to be quiet. "Understood, Captain."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>When he'd finally gone Gueldre released the older man from his spell.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"How many other men have you had sprawled across your desk when someone's walked in?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Does it matter?" Gueldre grabbed his thigh tightly, "and do you <em>mind?</em>"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Revchi chuckled softly. "You know he could've talked for hours had you let him." Holding Gueldre's gaze Revchi laid back down again, eyes half lidded and hair spilling over the edge of the desk, "and wasn't it hot? Wanting to acknowledge it so bad but not being able to? Having to contain your-"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Gueldre gave the leather straps at Revchi's thighs a tug to get his attention. "-be quiet."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Staring down at the other man Revchi smirked. He lifted his hips in an effort to entice the larger man. "Well? Where were we?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>The blond rolled his eyes even he couldn't stop the sly grin on his face as he leaned in.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Shameless."</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Revchi is disgusting! I love him</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mmmm welcome to my latest guilty pleasure rarepair join me in revzot hell @gordonagrippa on twitter</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>